Longing
by ScionofKings
Summary: There is a point in every Saiyan's life. A madness, a desire to find one's life-mate. That point has come in Bulla's life.
1. Chapter 1

Bulma noticed it first. Bulla wasn't acting like herself. She seemed frustrated. Vegeta also noticed it, a look in her eyes that hadn't been there before. She just didn't hang out with her female

friends anymore. Everytime a boy came over, particularly the young ones, she would bound right up to them, introducing herself and being very flirtatious. Bulma even chastised

her for this one or twice, which only caused Bulla to growl low at her. Vegeta would glance over alarmed. Then she started getting into fights. She knocked out a girl at school. She got into a

fistfight with a teacher. She was expelled from school. Bulma wanted to punish her. Vegeta told her not to, it wouldn't solve anything.

"Since when are YOU The nice parent?"

"I'm not. I resent that very much. But what our daughter is going through is what every Saiyan girl goes through. It would be difficult to hold her truly responsible for her actions." With that he

walked up to her room. She was sitting on the bed. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Vegeta. She glanced uneasily at his belt which her behind was uncomfortably familiar

with.

"Daddy, listen-"

"No, you listen." He sat down beside her. "Relax. You need to know something. Something about your race. We are not very far removed from our animal ancestors, perhaps only by thirty

generations. We are not like humans. And at a special time in her life a Saiyan girl begins to feel a longing she can't quite control."

"A...a longing?"

"Yes. She also becomes suspicious of other women. She seeks dominance by instigating fights. And at the end of this cycle she will find an appropriate life-mate."

Bulla nodded. "So, that's what I'm going through?"

"Yes. You're towards the end of the cycle. And I choose to turn a blind eye towards what happens next." He left the room. Bulla knew what her father meant. She laid down on the bed. She felt it.

She rolled around and bit her lip so hard it started to bleed. She didn't want a "life-mate." She didn't. Oh, G-d, who was she kidding? She hadn't been able to stop thinking about men for weeks. It was a call as strong as the race whose blood she carried and as ancient as the long-dead planet from whence they came. Goten. She knew she had to get to him. She snuck out the window and began to fly. She landed at his house and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hey B-"

She kissed him. He grabbed her hands and pushed her away.

"What was that?"

"I need you. I want you inside of me. Please."

"Wow." He said. "I don't know what to say."

She knocked him down on the floor, more insistent this time. She pulled down his pants while simutaneously kissing his neck. He moaned and pulled up her shirt. She rolled over, with him

on top of her. He pinned her down and pulled down her pants and panties. Bulla screamed in ecstasy, sweet release, as he penetrated her. After the ending of their love making they

lay together on the floor, their necks bleeding from the bites they had inflicted on one another during their ferocious, Saiyan cradled his life-mate instinctively, protectively. She

nestled into his embrace. Between them a life came to be. 


	2. Results

There is a particular joy that comes once in every Saiyan's lifetime. The joy of finding one's lifemate. Bulla experienced that joy the entirety of the time she walked from Goten's house. She walked

into her home and surprised her mother greatly by rushing up and hugging her.

"Bulla, I didn't know you'd gone out!" She said. She touched her daughter's still bleeding neck. "The mark..." She whispered. In size it was similiar to the mark her own neck bore. But it was deeper

as it had been given by the rough bite of a Saiyan warrior, not the gentler nipping of a Saiyan prince.

"Who?" She asked. Vegeta walked into the room.

"Yes, I too would like to know your mate."

"You already do. Goten."

"GOTEN? MATE? JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON-"

"Woman. Cease your shouting if you can for ten seconds. Our daughter has just gone through her mating period and she could have done worse than Kakarot's son. An idiot, but a fine warrior.

How do you feel, Princess?"

"Um...okay I guess." Actually, she felt nervous and instinctively moved towards her mother, the parent that was angry with her!

"MATING PERIOD?"

"She was in 'heat' as you humans call it which was the cause of her recent misdeeds."

'Why am I scared of him, suddenly?' Bulla thought.

"HEAT?"

"Yes. And as she comes down from this period rather than seeing other females as rivals she will seek their company-particularly the company of her mother-as she is guided

into the mystery of birth. She will also become frightened of all males save for her life-mate."

"BIRTH?"

"Have you developed a hearing problem, woman?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow. He then remembered that humans had a different way of doing things.

Bulma was hyperventilating. "Birth...oh G-d...you're going to be a teen mom."

"I-I guess so."

"Stop being dramatic. This is the second happiest time in a Saiyan's life cycle, the first being when he or she has their first kill. I remember what happiness I felt when I first found MY life-mate. I can

only assume you felt the same."

Bulma, realizing what Vegeta had just said, blushed. "I-Of course, Vegeta. That was the happiest day of my life."

Bulla, by this time, was hiding behind her mother. She wanted to be somewhere else...maybe dark and closed in...in her mate's arms perhaps...safe...

"Why didn't Trunks ever-are Saiyan males different?"

"Saiyan men are driven to find a mate at all times. Only females have a mating period. Trunks is still seeking his life-mate."

"I'm confused. Is your life-mate just the first person you have sex with?"

"Are you joking woman? I had sex with many women before you. Only you are my life-mate. Only you can be my life-mate."

"How did you KNOW? How does-Honey, you're a little old to be hiding behind my skirt-Bulla know?"

He shrugged. "Instinct. I felt something for you I'd never felt for any other woman. Still do. Only the Gods understand such things."

Bulla suddenly felt ravenously hungry so she went over to the refrigerator, took out a whole, raw chicken and ate it, bones and all. Bulma opened her mouth in shock.

"Aw..." Said Vegeta. "Our little princess is growing up!"

"Are you crying?"

Vegeta wiped away the tear. "N-no. Of course not. I have something in my eye. I'm going to the gravity room." He walked out of the room. Bulma smiled. How did that egotistical bastard

still make her fall for him every time? She turned back to her daughter.

"Um...so...Saiyan babies eat their placentas."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. You ate your tail, it never grew back."

"Huh."

"Also, they're born with a full set of teeth so they're difficult to breastfeed. They'll try though, my g-d, how they will try."

Bulla looked a bit troubled. "Were we worth it?"

Bulma nodded. "I wouldn't trade it for the world."


End file.
